


The Road to Edgewood University

by HintehDehPengu



Series: The Edgewood Collection [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: A collection of short stories leading up to the release of Edgewood University: Breeze Through My Hair
Series: The Edgewood Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/447277
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. The Cat and the Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe... enjoy some short stories every day or so!
> 
> (If I don't stick to this, don't fry me...!)

“A-are you sure about this?” Duncan asked. “Course, we’ll be fine.” Mark replied, grinning. The two were foraging through the Edgewood forest, and had eventually come across an abandoned building that they once called the languages block. It had been abandoned many years ago, while the two were still in school. The school always had plans to knock it down or revive it, but, they never seemed to go through.  The two were in university now, but decided they wanted to come back and ‘visit’ Edgewood High. “I… don’t think we should be doing this.” Duncan began, but Mark shushed him. He squeezed through a gap in the fence, and Duncan hesitantly followed.

“I promise this will be fun, man. Who doesn’t think these are fun?” Mark grinned, holding up the Ouija board in his hand. “I still don’t think this is a good idea…” Duncan said, once more repeating another iteration of that same line. The two climbed through a broken window, both being careful to avoid the shards of glass still attached to the worn-down bordering. The brickwork was a thing of wonder, and the tattered German flags just added to the eerie atmosphere. “This feels like a fucking… horror movie!” Duncan swore, his breathing becoming erratic. He counted his breaths, hoping it would help him to calm down. Mark set down the Ouija board. “Who knows, maybe we’ll talk to Mrs. Finnegan? Remember her? Apparently she died in here…” Mark smirked deviously. He loved toying with Duncan… he was such a baby sometimes. “Wh-what…?” Duncan took it so seriously and began to shake in fear. “Calm down, baby…” Mark laughed, taking out the planchet. Duncan once again swore. “I need… some fresh air.” he said. “This stale air is making me feel woozy.” And with that, Duncan began to climb out of the window. “Sorry about that stale air, I had beans last night!” Mark called after him.

Duncan shook his head, walking toward the fence once more. He wanted to leave so badly, he didn’t like it here. The two had been here once before, back when he was 12. Duncan hated it even then. He just wanted to be back at university so he could see Kim… and, all his friends of course! He took a breath, and as he turned back around, he heard Mark shriek. He immediately ran over to the window, and clambered in, ripping his trouser leg and therefore cutting his leg on a shard of glass. He shrieked, falling to the ground. He looked down, the wound wasn’t too bad. He’ll have to disinfect it as soon as possible, though. He got up, sprinting to the door. The hallway was empty, apart from cobwebs and a few spiders. He looked both ways, and randomly chose to go to the left. He ran to the Japanese classroom and opened the door quickly. “BAAAAAH!!!!” Mark screamed. Duncan shrieked, falling to the floor and cowering in fear. Mark laughed uncontrollably. “You’re such a baby!” he jeered. 

This is how their friendship was, weirdly. Mark had always teased and taken advantage of Duncan as a ‘crybaby’ and a ‘scaredy-cat’. It was just how they were. Duncan didn’t have any feelings about it, he just knew it was a joke. Even if it sometimes really pissed him off, he never showed it. Sometimes, though, he even joked back. This was just one of those times that Duncan was feeling less than, and he wished that Mark would notice sometimes… But this time, Duncan got his own back.

“Oh, gosh…” Mark stopped laughing so much. “Are you okay, man? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He clicked his fingers in front of Duncan’s face, but he just stared ahead. “Gh...ghost.” He muttered, pointing behind Mark. “Come on, there’s no such things as ghosts! I was only playing…” Mark replied. “L-look…” Duncan said, getting up slowly and quietly… Mark sighed, turning around anyway. “See? Nothing there-.” 

“BAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” Duncan screamed, making Mark jump out of his skin. “FUCKING HELL, MAN!” he shook his head violently. “No no no, you can’t get the last scare!” He seemed to be distraught. Duncan, meanwhile, was laughing. First time in a while, actually… So, in this rare case, Mark gave up, and joined in.


	2. The Stern, The Dutch and The Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal first student council meeting of the year...

It was a normal uni day. Except, of course, the fact that nobody else except the teachers were there. One exception, however. The student council had to meet to discuss plans for the new year. Unlike in schools, the student council actually had a say on what went on in the school; only students doing a Masters degree could apply, and of course, Lewis, Rick and Ben fit that perfectly. They weren’t the most well-liked or popular, but they had the smarts on how to run things. Together, they’re stronger. Apart, they’re awkward and shy. Well, except Rick. It was that same day, and the meeting was occuring. The president, Lewis, vice president, Rick, and the treasurer, Ben. It was just these three, in a small room. Of course, nothing would happen in that room except pure business and stuff…

“I, er, think we should do more events this year.” Ben suggested. “Have we got the budget?” Lewis asked, sternly looking up from his notepad. “I’d have to check once more to be sure, but I’m 96% on it.” Ben nodded. He didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of these two, he admired them too much… maybe a little  _ too _ much sometimes. “One moment.” he said, lightly biting his forearm and making a sucking noise. Rick shook his head. “It’s just us, you don’t have to keep up that facade anymore…” He sighed. He didn’t know why Ben had to go with those rumours. They were just some bullshit some girls made up in year 9. “Sorry… I can’t help it sometimes.” Ben smiled sadly. Lewis just made a noise. “It’s just some rumour…” he mumbled. “I do it to scare people, it’s a coping mechanism…” Ben admitted, sitting back. “Anyway, that’s my secret. At least I’m not banging another student council member.” he laughed. “Shut up, Ben.” Rick blushed. “I’m not ready yet…” Lewis mumbled once more, and Rick sighed. “You don’t have to be. We’re secret… so long as vampire boy keeps his mouth shut!” Ben just laughed.

The talks were productive, for the most part. It was just a conversation about budgeting, events and resources. Rick checked his phone for the first time since he’d arrived. “Ugh… it’s Mila again. 7 missed calls.” Ben shot over a look. “She’s obsessed with you.” he said. “Too clingy…” Lewis added. “I know, but, how can I tell her to go away? She’s so nice to me…” Rick sighed. “Nice?! At least she’s nice to you!” Ben bit his lip, looking down. “Sorry… I forgot she bullied you, man. Oh, uh, speaking of bitches. You and Madison..?” Rick bit the tip of his pen. He had seen the drama after Madison posted screenshots all over Facebook. “Oh, uh, yeah… we ended stuff. She twisted everything on Facebook, though, none of that was my fault. She broke up with me, told me she had her eyes on someone else. Next thing I know, it was like…” Ben went silent a moment. “I can’t remember what happened next…” he pondered for a moment. Lewis got the chills. “That’s… creepy.” he said, shaking his head. “You know what else is creepy?” Ben asked. “No, what?” Rick ̷̨̅̓s̷̮͍͋a̸̢͈̯̐̓̇į̶̗̺͝d̷͍̔̓̾,̷̢͎̏ ̵̳̀̾͒w̵̡̪ơ̸̧̤͎n̴̝͋̇d̷̡̉͠ę̸̹͆r̶̓͜i̸̺̲̭͗ņ̸̘͋̓͜g̸̟͛̽̿ ̴͉̘̉̀̕w̴̘̏́̆͜h̷͍͙͈͘y̸̲̙̦̍ ̴͎̜̝̊B̸̭̭͇e̴̟̗͝n̷̰̖͛ ̶̗̓͜d̵̠̲̄͐ư̷̙̝̲̆m̵̲͗p̸͈̂ȅ̷͍̇ḋ̸͇͂ ̸̧̢̕͜M̸̲̆a̵̠͌͗ḏ̴͐̃̓i̶̠̋s̵̹͙̑o̸̟̊n̴̪̟͘.̶̖̑̏ ̷̛̜̣̊M̶͔̂̕a̴̡͉̿ḋ̸̹̺̑̊i̴̟͗͠s̴͔̥͚̿o̸̝̜͝ņ̷̩̘͆́ ̴̻̝̊͂̓i̶͈͖̓͛s̴͉̙̱̊̃̚ ̷̝̈́̅̑b̵̡̿e̴͚͕̤͛s̸͇̓͛ť̷̞ ̶͉͓̓̊ͅg̶͉͇͊̓ͅi̷͇̫͒̌r̴͍̪͖̈̃̃l̸͍̹͂̈͐ͅ,̶͖̽̽ͅ ̷͓̳͘͝M̷̪̖͔͆a̷͍͖͐̑d̸̨͔̒ḯ̴̖̬͖̉̎s̵͕̤̍ó̷̗͚̩̉n̷͈̠̪͂ ̶̜͂̈́w̴̟͕͋ḯ̷̩l̸̜̱̤͋͊l̷̜̩̅ ̶͉̓̋ä̷́̽ͅl̶̻̞̹̄̓͆w̸̬̠͑a̷̠͋̍͝ẙ̶̯̳̽s̵͎̉ ̷̖̍b̴̧̲̻̂͒̓e̷̺̦̿̾ ̸̝̑b̵̞͛̋̑e̵̱͙̓s̶̲͋̈́t̸̘̥͎̑̂ ̵̢̹͑ģ̷̥̔͛ī̵̬̩r̷̛̺͎̓͋l̵̨͓̑̊̓.̷̜͇͓̾̈̇ ̸̹̲͓̓̈́F̸̡̂͝ů̶̘̞͔c̶͎̐͆͛k̸̑̑̚͜ ̵̳̞̂͜a̶͔̤̰͆͋l̷͓̾l̵̹͈̚ ̵̨̜̖̄t̴̮̠͊̇͐h̵̨͖̍̕͝e̸̼̎ ̶̮̪̽͛͜͝o̶̩͇̫̾̆ţ̷͂ḧ̸͕͇̖́͝ë̷̱͂r̶̞͈͆s̸̛̳͕̗.̷̗̈̎ ̶̡̜͓͝B̶̨͋̑ę̷̛͈͔͛̋ǹ̷̬ ̶̢̅̆ͅḭ̵̞̅̏͘s̶͎̣͗ ̶̪͇̉͝j̶̼̈́̈́͝ụ̴̡͘s̶͇͇͉͛t̶̬̅ ̷̨̇a̶͓͊ ̴̝̆̆͛q̸̡̗̙͆u̶̫̔̆͂ë̷͉́ḙ̸͔̉̓̂r̴̡̭̂̉͐ ̵̠̰͓̏̾v̶̠͋͝͝ä̵̜̱m̷̐̃̊͜ṕ̴̥̊͠į̶̖̹͌̆r̵̤͓̱̍̚e̴̘̙͝͠ ̴̡̯͂͜w̸ͅḭ̶͆̄͘t̴̳͖̑h̵̞̿͝ ̵̣̞̑n̸̜̉̕͝ō̵̡̨̬̒̌ ̸̭̌͝f̴̭͓̰̐̃r̴͐ͅȉ̵̝̫ể̵͈͇̈́n̷̛͕̥̂d̸̢̛s̵͓͍͙̿.̷͇̏̈́̀ ̴͕̼͊̕I̴̛̥͌̎͜ṫ̴̘̞̱͐̿ ̸͙̀́̍m̶̱̅̋͝ä̷̢̺́̔k̸̞̉̽̍ẽ̶̯̀s̵̯͔̦̎̈ ̴̼̽s̵̯͖͚͗̅e̸̛̮̱̻̽n̸̩͕̍s̶̮̞̔e̴̪̎̊̈ ̴̝̯͒͐̐h̸͔̉̓̄ĕ̴̼͕̃'̸͚̭͓͆̈́s̵̛̼̙̈́̉ ̶̞̥̺̓s̶̤̓o̶̻̼̬͐̊̇ ̶͔͈͝a̷͙̘̓́̂ľ̷̯́̋ȯ̴̞̗̝͒̚n̶̦̏e̷̫̠͊̈́͐.̸͉͈͑̕͝.̷̠̱̄̏̍

.̵̢̭͇̾͘ T̴̹̥̹h̸̲̉i̶̠͚͆ñ̶̤̮̳̏g̶͔͉̔s̵̬̺̬̔́͂ ̵̝̄n̵̙͈̍͜e̵͉͖̍v̶̫͔͇̔̉ȩ̸͙͒̓̓r̵̡̄ ̵̨̲͚̈́g̷̡̣̘͊̊͆ő̴͉ ̷̢̜̓̾m̶̲͒͊̈y̵̟̓̈́ ̸̯̰̥́w̷̖̉̏͝a̷͎͆ý̶̞͎̬.̴̲̋͛.̵̲͍̄.̵̙̂̾ ̸̗̭͝͝n̷̲̙̓͆͛o̴͎̓ ̸̨̱̭̄̍m̶̹͚̓̄͜a̴̪͊̓͜ť̴̡t̸͎͓̩͌͒͘e̷͖̪͝͠r̶͈̠̟̊͑ ̴̡̮͍͑̆w̷̬̆̐h̷͚̄ĩ̷̻c̵̨̛͠h̸͙̄̓ ̸̰̍͜s̷̼̈́͒̋t̵̟ơ̷̮̽̋r̴̻͕͉̓y̵̙͙̘͘ ̴̪̻̏̂̽ͅǏ̴̫̜͆͐ ̶͕̙͚̍͝a̷̮̰̾̎p̵̦̓̏p̶̭̥̙̈e̴̼͕̔͘a̷̯͋r̷̼̀͛͘ ̷͎̘͐͗ǐ̷̦̬̅n̸̻̖͛̉.̶̭͚̪͊̓ ̷̖̈́͆I̸̞̾͝'̸̳̓̽͛m̶̟̪̒̐̋ ̴̙͓̏̾à̵̳l̸̀ͅw̶̭̓a̷͕̓̆y̴̤͇̙̅s̵̺͍͐ ̷͖̈̒h̷̢̜̔ë̴̝̺̖̋̄r̴͓̈́͒̏ę̵̫̂͋,̶̩̬̊̔ͅ ̸̢̮a̴̭̍͛ͅl̴̳͑w̷̭̥̣͌a̸̛̳̰̻̍y̶̛̻͔̿s̵̫̳̒ ̴̮́̓l̵̢̨̗͌i̵͕͘ͅs̷̠͙͇̆͂t̵͚̺̳͋e̷͚̼͛̑n̶̖̯̈͘͝i̴͙̟̍̎̑͜ń̷͇g̴̻̑̓!̷͙̈́͒͠

̶̲̙͎͝

̷̺̞̈́͋Ṉ̴̨̈́͒i̶̲̇c̸̨̥̪̏̉͝o̴̯̓̕l̵̘̼̒e̸͚̩͑ ̴̢̼͛̚w̴̡̨̡͒͒i̷͚̮̰͌l̵̰̆̀l̶̟̪̓ ̴̫̅̕̚b̵̫̑e̸̹̿̈́ ̷̧͙͘f̴̨͖̬̍i̴͔͑̄̊ŕ̵̙̖̌s̵̛͚̩̓ţ̵̖̒̒

̶̨̛̲̅͠

̸̛̞͆͘ ̵̖̤̘͐ ̵̤̽ͅ ̷̯̄͛̿

̷̢͔̔ ̷̧̜͚͐̀ ̵̧̤̟̄ ̴͓̤͝ ̶̨͈̺

̷̩͔̠̆̐͝ ̵̢̨̫̇͝

̷̜̖̓͑̕

̴̬͓̗̓̈́

m̴̭͉̈͌ỹ̷͜ ̶̙̗̤̑l̷͐̓͆͜î̴͖͔͓f̶̝̒͐͑e̶̮͂̂ ̴͉̅i̵̙͂̆ś̴̥̱̱͑͝ ̸̡̛̠̟̂͆ẗ̶͔̗͕̅h̸̞͐̀e̸͉̅̔ͅ ̶̞̚ṇ̷͉̑̈́e̶̤̓x̸̳͓͛͋̉t̷̢̖͉͌͑ ̴͚̟͓̽̃c̸͕̗̈́h̸̨̦̆ä̵̢̤͔́̈́̇p̵͈͛ẗ̸̡̹͆e̷̺͇̅͜r̷̺̝̻͠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any glitches toward the end of the chapter, I've tried to fix it many times, but it seems she keeps coming back. I mean, it keeps coming back...
> 
> (In all seriousness, thanks for reading!)


	3. Teacher's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recount of Alex's "friendship" with his professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, work has been so stressful.

Alex was a regular student, if not a bit… eccentric at times. He’s very shy, and only opens up when in the presence of… him. Him being Mr. Strife, of course. The two have known one another for many years, and Strife was sort of known for being… forward. He’d branded Alex his pet, a “pet name”, of course… Alex would suggestively bite his pen during class lectures, getting the attention of his alpha male. 

It had all started when Alex turned 18 and was about to enter Edgewood University. Mr. Strife had spotted him during the interview process, and the two got chatting. Months later, when Alex was accepted, they began to spend more and more time together. Strife was his music information technology professor, and so the two spent most Thursdays together. Even if it was with other students, Strife always put his attention to his toy… I mean… his best student. Things developed further when Strife put a note in Alex’s work to meet him after class. Alex remembers exactly what happened, right up to every last detail…

“I… got your note.” Alex bit his lip, shyly. “Why did you want to see me… after class?” he asked, and Strife smiled. “I wanted to talk to you.” he said, a tone of lust in his voice. “Of course, sir… what is it?” Alex asked, as Strife began to walk to the cupboard at the back of the classroom. “After you.” he said, politely. As Alex walked through the door, he felt a smack on his ass as Strife walked in too, shutting the door. Alex was taken aback even more when Strife kissed him passionately on the lips… It felt as if the two were in a world of their own, as they explored each other’s tastebuds. As the two drifted away from each other, Alex noticed that Strife was sporting a massive erection… It was a case of a quickie at this point… Alex had experience with this kind of stuff, and so he got down on his knees and did what he had learnt…

Presently, the two have continued their sexual relationship. Of course, secretly as to avoid other students suspicion. But, how would Strife react to Alex having a crush on another guy..? He didn’t want to tell him, he couldn’t! But… he was so dreamy. That guy? His name was Tom Lacey. A masters student, quiet and mysterious… having an evil vibe, too. Alex kind of liked that… He’s not very popular with others, due to his sarcastic and vile personality, but, again… Alex kind of liked that. He also had a bit of a gas problem, but… much to his dismay, Alex kind of liked that too. But, ah… fuck. He shouldn’t be thinking about Tom and his thick ass while getting fucked by his professor..! His master… ah.

He’d thought about leaving the guy, many times… saying no. But he knew it would be met with more punishment. He’d often go to his friend Ben for advice. Him of all people should know how to get out of relationships with people, right? “For the last time, Alex, I can’t help you with that… Madison dumped me!”

Į̸͔͉̝̖̂̇͋̅͆̈́̈͘̚̚͝ ̵̧͔̼̰̎̈̎͘͝͠s̵̡̹̭̮͇̱̟̱͉͓̻̜̓͒͐̔͐̌͂͋́̂̈͝͝a̴̢͓̬̱̾͊͗̈̌̿͗̄͑̈́͆̄̓ȋ̴͙͕͎̼͍̱͇̫̺̬̘͗d̴̡̦̲̞͍̗̂̓̐͝.̸̨͙̋́̈͐̿̄̊̑͝.̶͉̤͕̮̑̿̓́͒̑͠.̴̪̪̯̪̭̾́̈̇͊̿̈̿̌̃̈́̓̉͝ ̴̛͔̪̤̟͎̫̓͛͒͗̽͂̌͂̈́͂t̵͖̲͉̭̼͖͍̏̋h̵̢͕̹̜̫̝͙̱͛̊̿̑̾̉̒̐̇̉̚͜͝͝ě̴͕͇̫̭̱͈͇̈́̄͘͜͝ ̴̡̛̹̗͔͖̞͆̍̍̀̍͛̈́̑̈͘͘ņ̸̛͒̽͌͆̓ę̵̻̮͎̋̐̈́̐̓͊ẋ̸̨͉̰̦̲̻͕̾̌̔͂̚͜͜ͅẗ̸̻̝̹́͋̽͂̆͒̈́̈̄̂̍͠͠͝ ̴̢̢̯͉̮̖̥̟̥͈̞͓̬̎̓̅̒c̵͕͖̮̣͇̪̙̱̰̣͉̭͍͆͊̿̒͋h̴̢̡̦̟͔̤͎̘͈͖̲̱̅̊̆͌͑̂́̋́͛̄̅͜͝͝ͅa̷̦͍͔͐̔͌͗̂͂͑̉̃̓̐̚͠p̸̨̨̻̺͓͈̼̪̠̤̔̀͛̈͑̅̽͛̕͜ͅt̷̡̡̻̫̺̮̮̼̫̱͙̗̹͒̂̈͂̓̒e̷͍̰̬̮̙̞̍̉͝͠r̵̞̮̠̗̘̖͖͐͊͜ ̴̨̢̲̤̲̞͊̓̓̈̄̈́̃̇̃̀̚͝͝į̸̢͇̱̝̲͈̬̺̘̫͔̟͎͌͛̉͋̂͒̓̌̅ş̵̨̞̪̺̰͉̤͎̅͜ͅ ̸̩̘̮͐̓̊̆̏̄͋͛a̵̧̞̜͎̠̠̥̺̫̙̗̭̻͝b̷̗̤͕̣̪̺̖͇͗̎͋̄̈́͝ö̸͈̭̪̫̦u̶̢̢̹̤̥̘̐̉̇̒̾̈́̑́̄̓̅͐͜t̴̡̳̞̒̏̆̾͂͋̋̃̕͝͠ ̸̧̮͚̦̯̫͓̺͈̯̌̓͛̕M̵̡̘̝̣͚̊̄Y̶̹̦̮̝̪̲̮̘͂ ̷͖̀̈͝l̵̡͈̭̤̦͖͙͉̳̘̝̤̻͆̄̋͑̈́̉͋̔̽̔̊ī̵̖̝̘̮̠͎͍͌̈́̐͑̅̾͐̕̕͠f̶̛̱̐̊̌̂̈́̀̔̽̇͗̕ė̵̛̜̫̫̦̯̮͗̔ͅ.̸̨̹̑͛̒̓̎̾͛̂͘ ̷͎̩̙̼̻̝͓̟̙̜̲̮̌͑̎̑̎̑̿̽͒̿͝ͅH̵̼̭̣̼̪͗̍̅̑̊̐̂̀̊͑̒͛͠ö̶̢̪̫̞̯̗̠͇͖̖̯͉̬͚́͑̇͐̿́̒̈́̚͝w̴͍̜̖̼̦̭͕̑̏̏̔̌̈̍͗͝ ̸̡̡̫̲͔͇̰̖̼͕̈ͅf̵̧̡̡̯̜̤̤̠̠̗̻̦̻̳͑̒̿̊̽̑̿u̶̧̟̮͈͚̖̻̪͇͖̖͂̚̕̚ͅć̴̘̣͉̜̝͇̦̖̫̜̪͍̫̃̀̊͆͆̾͜ķ̷̭̻̞̙̤̓̂͂̐̿̓̇ͅí̶̧̨͓͖̜͎͕̻͂̊͒͝n̴̝̗͊̋̐g̷̛̻̹̯̳̣̦̮͎̣̈́̂̔̿͒̇͆̂̈́̑ ̶͍̜̬̐͗̂͛̽͜d̸̳̰͍̰̭͂̋͛͐̈́́͘à̸̢͍̙̤̦̩̪̣̹̘̬͖̓̎̔̋̋͛̓̚͠r̶̛͇̖̼̱̝̀͛̾̃̄̿̐͒͘e̶̬̹̠̟̘͖̥̪̼̙̭͋͌̏ͅ ̸̢̢̧̧̛͈̘̞̺̼̦̪̠̦͈̠̒̌͗̈̒̋̎̈́y̴̛̻͉̟̜̥̟̩͓̝̬̍̉͑̈́͐̏̃̾̍̑́̇̔͝ͅo̴͎̗͇̜̣̅̊̂̈́̒̚͜͝͝ú̵̬̏̋͋͠ ̵̢̛͉͇̣̳̖͓̘̈́̓̎̕u̵̧̡̠̱̇͐͒̅̕n̸̯̤͕͎̱̹̭̠̙̜̪̲̼̺͒̐͠d̵̝͔͎̺̈̇̃̆͋͛̏̂͘e̷͉̺͆̈̾͑r̴̛̭̱̣̟̩̗͎͔̖̮͉̿̍̆̒͂̉̌̓̆͋̅̚͠͝ĉ̵̨̡̨̛̭̩̠̦͚̥̯̳̱̳͗̽̏̔̓͜ư̴̢͉̞͇̠̜̤̖ț̷̢̨̞̦͖̩͇͛̾̑̉̕ ̴̢̱̓̀͗̐̏͒̇̍͂̇̓́͠͝m̶̜͇͖͇̝̓͒̓͠ȩ̴̫̣̮̖̬̭̘͔̠̪̝̬̣̖̐̓̎̂̉̂̄̍̾͆̕,̵̘͎̰̗͖͈̗͖̗̩͈̳̱͒͛͗̇̏͘͜͠ͅ ̸̜̼̦͖̣͈̼̮̤̦̞͗̇̑̊͒͜ą̸͕͕̦̪̱̼͔̜͚̝͉͖̖̿͗͗̊̄̽̅͝ų̸̡̰͇̺͇̭̙̞̱̙͙̙̌̓͐̓̆̒̚͘͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅṫ̶̟̗̣͙̯̥͇̱̞͚̼͚͋̿̓͆̓̈́͗̒̾̽̋̎̃̚͜͜ḩ̸̢̨̫͉̙̹̹̝͔̝͈̭͊̂̎̋̆̓͗̚͜o̸̧̻͔̭͒̌̅̈͒̾̍͝r̵̛̛͈͍̙̰͙͍͈̗͙̫̩̈͒́̿͂̽̒̚.̶̡̣̬̗̘̙̞̖̭̘̝̋͜ ̴̨͍͇̟̣̞͔͚̩̣͋Ì̵̢̖̫̜̣͈͙͊̋͛̿̊̓̄͛͐̉͘͜'̶̲̳͚̺̻͇͙͈͑ͅm̵̨̧͉̩̼̲̭͙̠̤̤̣̱̤̒͐̽ͅ ̵̠͙̞͒̊̒̒͐̍̅t̸͍̘̘̘̻̥̼̬̼͍̮͛̏ͅa̷̧̲̤̥͚̾̓̾ķ̸̫͕̗͖̱̝̩̽i̶͚̼̪̠̬̹̝͖̎̊͑ͅn̸̡̨͍̲͚̤̘̠̗̝̅̐̿̇̽̕g̴̮̣̝̰̙̬͍̳͖̝̊͗̋͌̅̇̇͐͛͊͒̊͘͜ͅ ̸̡͎̪͎̞̮͓̃̋̑ơ̷͍̙̼̬̏̓̈́͋̈́͊̍̀̏̄̉̕v̷͔͛̋̊̕ę̵̙̗̼͕̱̘̹̫̻̜̐r̸̡̞̓͝ ̴̡̢̩̗̲̣̳͕̳̳̯̩͓͒͛ṯ̶̢̧̬̤͎͔͓̗͕̭͎̤̳̈́̾̒̊͘h̵͍͈̮͉̟̱̬̹̝̻̆̓̆͒̈̉͆̓̇̆̋̄͑͜͜͠i̵̡̯̹̰̙̝̬͔̓͐͆̄̆̋̇̎̐̆͑͘s̷̛̭͕̬̗͎͖̽͂̋̓̈͌̒̽̉̒̕͜ ̸̨̯̪̪̔̑̎̈́̓̊̿͌̂̐̐̚͠n̷̢̡̡̰͙̯̼̦̖̠͓͋̿̋́ơ̵̮̺͇̤̗̱̬̬̗̥͐̏̊̽̐̈́́̏̂̑̀̀͘͝w̴̢̨̥͙͇̭̻̭͋̔̾̓̅̓̈́͝ͅ.̴͓̳͉̲̦͍̥̦̟͚͖̱͉̤̽͆͊̑͂̓̂͒̋ͅ ̷̭̣̼͓̮̬̹͎̅̏ͅ

̶̛͓̱̖̮̰

̸̪̻̰̺͙̰̾̈̇̆̎̎̈̓́̔̒͠͝

̵̤̟͕̂̈́H̴̨̡̢͕̬̲̱͉͍̔̑̃̿̂̐͊͛͠͝ȩ̵͔̦͙̩͍͇̟̻̻͈̓͛̈͂̇̌͑͋̾͗̾̇͂͜ͅͅr̷̛̖̃̀͂̿̄̊́̍͋̂͐͘͘ȇ̸̡̜̞̮͎̱͇̪̥͎̆͑̏̉̋̿͑̈́̈͝͠͝'̴̛̲̦͚̣̫́̍̕s̸̜̭̐́̈́̎͐̾̒͊̚͝ ̵̪̹̬̼̖̲̹̩̘̜͆͛̍̉̏͑͋m̶̲͙̿͌͐̓̅̃̔͒̑̄͗͌͂̕y̷̺͎̤̯̝̩̘̹͇̟͑͌͐̍̃̈́̉̂̍̄̑̀̕͜ ̵̮̘̆ļ̷̨̜̮̠̞͆̊̋̈́̂͒̅͒i̶̛̬̰͍͇͇̦̓̀̊̒͌̌͗͗͊̈̚f̸̨̧̯͎͎͔̊̑̍̀̇͆̆̒e̷͕͕̾̈́̓͌̆.̴̘̋͂͐͛̽̓̕̚.̴͓̬̗̘̹̺̻͙̣̊̋.̷̡̖͔̭͔͔̣̙̼̜̟̜̻̲͓̿͂̃̏̈͌͊̿̅̉͆̄͘

Welcome to the Edgewood University Literature Club! We’re a relatively small club, with only a few members! There’s Sophie, kind and loveable! A real catch! You’ll love  ** _h̶̖͝ă̴̜n̸̝̈́g̶͇͑i̴͔͠n̶͓͗g̴͇̿ ̴̋ͅo̷͓̿ù̵̲ṭ̶̓_ ** with her! There’s Yara, dark and mysterious! While misunderstood, her words have a  ** _s̷͚̓h̴̲̋a̶͇͌r̴̼̽p̸̺̓ ̶̹͠ȅ̴̫d̶͚͘g̵̤̎e̶̩̓ _ ** to them! There’s Nicole, short-tempered and cute! She loves baking, and can really  ** _b̷͉ĕ̸̹à̷̹ť̶ͅ _ ** eggs to make you a nice treat! And there’s me, Madison! The president of the club! I’m the nicest one, and the cutest! Won’t you promise to spend the most time with me? Won’t you promise to spend the most time with me? Won’t you promise spend time with me. Spend time with me. Spend time. With me. SPEND TIME. WITH ME. SPEND. TIME. WITH. ME. 

S̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅ

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


S̴̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̞̹̼͈͈̺͙̩̜̳̜̝̰̖̖͉̠̱̺͔̰̬̦̥͔͎̦̭̹̟̺̻̗̞̟̪̯̞̳̩̺͓̣̥̤͕̦͈͖̫̟͖͕̙̖̳̻͓̝̈̑͛͋͊̌̈́̿̎̆͂̅̒̃̓̐̇͆̂͒̈́̇̿̍̒͒̋̉̅̄͊͊̀́̀̓͒̂͐̋̌̇͋̈͂̂͊̊̓̈̆̂͂̿̄̅͆̎̄̃͂̌̓͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̨̨̧̛̰̖͕̻̠̣͓͉̮̲̩̣͍̘͎͈͉̫̯͍̻͔̯̰͎̲̍̑͗̿̌̆̋̉͌́̔̓̂̑̽̄̓͗͛̅̈̾̽͂̇̽̑́̅̏̌̽̆̅̎̊̊͊̓͑̐̓͑̊̿̉̐͌͂̂́̈́̓͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̥̲̺̜̼̰̦͖͙̲̹̭̫̯̣̝̟̗̗̗̦̭̻̩̹̙̜̥̹̮͓̦̮̬̲̮͉͚̝̪̻̼̠̫̣͖̬̠̞̞͚̥͓̬̭͍̼̼̯̜̪͙̞̟̻͇̺̭̝̀̽͂̄͗̎̿̇͒̂̑̄͆̉̍̈́͂̇͗͐̆̈̈́͑̅̅̓̾̅̓̍͋͂̆̾͒̉̌̎̓̊͂̂̅̏̈̈́̽̓͒̿͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̨̛͇̱͈͎͈̫͈̦͈̱̳͉̩̰̹͕̻͙̬͎̜͍̩̥̟͍̮̹͎̼͍̫̘̗̯͖̰̥͖̠̳̙͉̭̮̮̙̲̜̭̹̳̫͔̤͙͔͎̗͇̦̘̰̗͇͕̽̃͆͑͋̅̍̊̓̊̈́̋̎̿͂̉̐̀̓̐͐̽͌͆̅̓̏͐͘͜͝͝d̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̤͙̫̯̤̲̗̭̥̱̱͇͔͉̭̩̺͙̣̣͎̫͉͉̗̯̼̘̼̥̟̙̱̠̖̲͖͚̳͓̺̯̘͎̖̠̫̫̯̤͎̩͈̣̩̠̝̜̱̫̑͗̔̒̇̉͐̃͌͊̌͛͗̈̀̃̑̀̃͋̇͐̃̓́̈̓͗̃̈́͐̽͑̑̎̽̆͂̈̄̾̿́̏̆̋̅͊̑̇̃͛̈́̒̀͂̓̽̈́͂͆̂̋̔̐͋̎̈́̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̭̣̣̣͖͉͕̣͖̜͇̗̖͈̭̲̮̩͍̙̦̠̦̱̼̦̥̰̩̯̬̯̹̮̘̫̪͕̘̹̘̯̦̙͙͌̉̓̀̃̔̒̎̏̈̆̆͆͑̆̏̊̑̋͒̿̈́͊̈́̄͆̂̅̄̍͛̇͐̈́͐̎̏̀̔̄͐͌́͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̛̛̛͕͇͉̜͉̪̲̥͕̯̜̘̗̯̬͙̳̲͉̘͓͖̰͔͓͓̳̺̫̝̞͔̫̖̰̹̠̑̏̅́͆̉̉̉̍̎͛̌͆́̏̎̆̽̽̇̾̽̈́̆͑̂̍͒̆̈́̌͛̾̈́̏̎̇̽̑͗̏͐̊̃̂͑͗̈̽̔̑̆̒̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̰̩͕̫̝̠̥͎͙̼͇͔͍̲̟͙͙̬̠̪͓̥̠̟̙̱̞̮̺̬̺̬̖̣̣͖̱̥̝͓͓̫̩͇͙͍̬̥̩̭͚̞̼̩̪̰̫͙̟͔̘̯̠̩͇̙̰̙̪̲̞̼͈̫͈̣̐̏̂̃̌̈̑̋̓̆̌̀͆̿̒̌͒̾̄͗̒̆̃̊̒͛̈̐͂̎̆̅̈̀͒̎̄̅͋̈́̈͆̌͑̊̔̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̹̥̪̗̳̠͍̻̍͆ẅ̵̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛͚̙̼͍̯̤̘̮͈̳̝̯̝̻͇̤̟̟̖̹̹͇̘̗͓̞̙̬̗̙̗̟̳̬̻̻͕̟̲̣̮͈͍̥̮̮͍͕̜̥̟͔̣̪͚͖̞͇̹͎͚̟̙̫̞̠͙̜̬́̄̃̍̄͑̓̈́̓͛̋̄̇̍̂̂͆̌͑̍͗̒͑̋͆̑̑͆̈́̅̍̇͗͌̓̆̎̓͒̔͊̈͛̒̓̽̌̓͒͗͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̷̧̳̖̱̫̝͙̞̮̣̿̉̏̈́͂͆̏̊̑͂̒͝ṱ̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̯̣͍̫̹̯͎̙̬̙̣̩̮̠̘̲̱͎̖̠͈͉̺̱̻̜͎͍̖̲̘̠̤̣̗̼̥̥̗̝͙͖̞͓͓̝͇̻͈̼̜͉̞̖̣͔̟̹̼͙̲̯̻͕͔̯͕͖̭̣̮̬͖͐̊̿̆̏̓̂̉̓̓̾̽̅̐̈́͊̈̃̉̃̅̀̑̎̚̚̚͜͠͠͝h̸̡̡̡̠̜̖̜͖̪̹͇̙̘͓̙̞͍͚̳͚̤̻̮͙̝̠̦̰̭̫̱̞̘̹̰̲͍͓͕̮̭͍̘̭̻̟͈̍͌̊̽͐̒̆̎̔̄̈͐̄̃̑̀̾̽̃̊̓͐̄̔̎̌̈́͗̅̓̀̈̿̈́̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅm̷̨̨̢̢̛̗̪̭̲̙̠̝͈͉̬͉̖̜̟̦̪̻̥͉̙̍̏͊͂̉̀̀͛̓̒̽̌̾̀̉̂̌̃̂͒͐̑̍̏̐̑̒̇̆̔̎͒̆̾͑͛͐̽̈̾̀̍̆̋̇͐̏͂̐͛̃͌̍͌̉̎͐̅̈́̈́͗̀̽̊̈́̊̉̔͌̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̢̡̢̲̥̰̰̣̪̖̟̠̤̦͚͖̲̠̞̳̪̞͙̘͓̫͎̲̮̯̦̲̟̹̦̟͚̫̖͎̻̞͔̞̳͕̳͚̳̻̻̫̪̗͓͂͑̎̓͋̃̇̃͆͋̔̆̄̽̇̋͑̈́̂͛̈́̑̈́͗́̎͆̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅ

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can follow my twitter @Hinteh_ for updates regarding Edgewood. I haven't posted anything yet but that's because I have literally no followers!
> 
> (I'll post things like updates, time constraints, etc. It won't be a place for me to talk about my life, that's for elsewhere. This is purely for updates on my stories I guess!)


End file.
